fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Queen
The Fairy Queen is the mysterious being that rules over the fairies. She has connections to the real world all over, at contact points known as Fairy Shrines.Two known locations for Fairy Shrines include one on the island in the Naiads' Pond at Fablehaven, and another at Wyrmroost, next to a large pool. There are many, many more including one somewhere near the Demon Prison Zzyzx and another at Living Mirage. In Book 3, Kendra was told by the Queen "I do not live in your world. I dwell elsewhere..." She once said, "I am molea. There is no word to aptly describe me in your language. I am not a fairy, I am the fairy. The mother, the eldest sister, the protector, the first. For the good of my sisters, I reside beyond your world, in a kingdom untouched by darkness." She also has said that she rarely speaks in the fairies minds, but she can see through their eyes. The Fairy Queen is a kind person. She cares for the fairies, though she does not live in their world nor know them. She shows that she cares for Kendra when she says that she does not want Kendra to be the one to sacrifice herself to destroy the Cursed Nail. She wants what is best for Kendra--for her to live a fruitful life, resisting evil, giving more than she takes-- and for the fairies. She does care for Fablehaven since she's helped many times to prevent it's fall and destruction. All in all, the Fairy Queen is a kind, caring creature. ''Spoil Alert Below Fablehaven Kendra and Patton Burgess are the only known mortals that have ever been allowed to step foot on the Fablehaven shrine's ground without punishment (death) as they both have a connection to fairies (being Faiykind and Fairystruck). Kendra and Seth were told by their Grandfather, Stan Sorenson, that one past Fablehaven Caretaker went to the island, only to be turned into Dandelion seeds when he touched the island. When her Grandparents, Seth, and Lena were all captured by Muriel, an evil Witch, Kendra saw no alternative other than to visit the Fairy Queen. So, she went to the shrine and the Fairy Queen told her how to make an elixir that would help her predicament. Kendra ended up having to taste the elixir to convince the Fairies of Fablehaven to sample it. They were convinced and tasted it. They had to make a choice once Kendra tested it because Kendra would die afterwards if the Fairies had not for only Faries can drink it. In result, Kendra led an army of nearly 100 human-sized fairies to the Forgotten Chapel to save her family and friends and to stop Muriel from releasing the Demon, Bahumat. When they arrived, Bahumat had already escaped. Muriel had nearly 200 Imps helping her, but the fairies restored them to their original state of Fairydom. The fairy army fought Bahumat, Muriel, Muriel's minions, and Ephira. Only Ephira and some minions escaped. Muriel and the demon were reimprisoned; Stan Sorenson, Ruth Sorenson, Seth, and Lena were all saved, although the fairies restored Lena to her status as a Naiad. The Fairies returned to their normal size, but not before making Kendra Fairykind, because otherwise, Kendra would have died. The Grip of the Shadow Plague Kendra, with Patton Burgess's help, returned to the shrine. She returned the silver bowl, and talked with the Fairy Queen, in need of help once again to save Fablehaven from falling. The Fairy Queen made a talisman filled with light to destroy the Cursed Nail, the cause of the Plague. But because of all the energy she needed to create the talisman, the Fairy Queen had to dismantle Fablehaven's Shrine forever. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary The Fairy Queen offers her help to Kendra again in the fourth book when Kendra comes to one of the Fairy Queen's shrines, this one located in the dragon sanctuary Wyrmroost. Due to the few fairies in Wyrmroost, the Fairy Queen knows little of what goes on there and didn't even know Kendra was there till she approached the shrine, and she can offer little assisstance. Then Kendra suggests the aid of the Astrids, the former elite guards of the fallen Fairy King. Spurred by an unforgiving grudge, the Fairy Queen flat out tells Kendra to ignore them, but is eventually persuaded by the young girl to have the Astrids help her, though the Fairy Queen cannot restore them to their original forms as that energy resides elsewhere. The Fairy Queen enables Kendra the ability to speak to the Astrids and calms her that her friend Raxtus is loyal and true, and he has yet to unlock his full potential. With motherly kindness, the Fairy Queen bids Kendra farewell and good luck in her mission. Keys to the Demon Prison Bracken a unicorn who gave up his third horn to create the font of immortality revealed that the fairy queen is actually his mother. The Fairy Queen helped Kendra a lot also proved to her that Bracken can be trusted. She later gives the astrids back their true form. She then gave up her realm for it to be the new demon prison and she was able to restore her husband later. In the end She rebuilt her kingdom together with Bracken and other fairy folks and restored all her shrines which she destroyed.The former Zzyzx is now her new kingdom.Bracken also said that his mother, the fairy queen, finally approves of a girl he likes (Kendra) and he said that when everything is restored Kendra will be the first mortal to visit the Fairy Queen's Realm The Fairy Queen The Fairy Queen was just a title for this elegant and powerful being of light. Fairies, Astrids, Dryads, and more creatures looked up to the Fairy Queen. Not because she was a powerful fairy. She was more, she was ''The fairy, The mother, The eldest sister, The protector, The first. She was Molea! She was a Unicorn. The Fairy Queen had a son named Bracken. She was worried for him after the supposed death of her husband, The Fairy King at the hands of the Demon King Gorgrog. She Wanted him to come home to her realm where he could be safe. He refused and eventually he saved the world along with Warren Burgess, Kendra Sorenson, Seth Sorenson, The Sphinx, all of the loyal [Astrids, three of them were part of the six who had fallen but they returned. one of the three was one of Seth's Guardians; Peredor, and the Fairy Queen herself. Seth defeated Graulus and Nagi Luna with the power Sword. The Sword of Lightness and Darkness, Vasilis. He was badly injured so he handed it over to Kendra and she then killed the Demon King Gorgrog and Injured the heir to the throne, Orogoro. {Spoiler ends here} Summary of Book One "Fablehaven" "Fablehaven" The Fairy Queen hasn't chosen a "Herald" in ages. It seems that she has waiting millennia, maybe more for the the right person to be deemed her "Herald," this right person is none other than the Grand daughter of Stan Sorenson and Ruth Sorenson, Kendra. In Book one , Kendra had to assemble an army to help stop the powerful, but not to powerful Bahumat and the witch MurielMuriel Taggert . She went to the Fairy Queen's Shrine at Fablehaven in the middle of the Naiad pond and knelt before the Fairy Queen and wept. The Fairy Queen said to Kendra to take the golden bowl near the shrine that had the her (The Fairy Queen's) tears and put Viola's milk in it along with blood. Kendra put both Viola's blood and her own blood into it. She brought it to the fairies to try and get them to drink it, but they refused so Kendra took a sip and poisoned herself in the process, so the Fairies kissed her. When this happened their magic divided with Kendra and she became "Fairykind ." Category:Fairies Category:Queen Category:Unicorn Category:Secret Perserves Category:Fairy Queen